


Throughout the centuries

by KassyFrost



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Baby Jeon Jungkook, Eventual Smut, Faerie Kim Seokjin, Fluff, High Warlock Kim Namjoon, Immortality, Just inspired by Shadowhunters, M/M, No Beta Reader- I die like a man, Parent Kim Namjoon | RM, Shadowhunter Kim Taehyung, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Warlock Jeon Jungkook, Warlock Kim Namjoon | RM, Werewolve Jung Hoseok, You don't have to read the book or have seen the show to understand this, namjin - Freeform, shadowhunter Min Yoongi, there is a storyline, vkook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassyFrost/pseuds/KassyFrost
Summary: High Warlock Namjoon has been a singel parent since 1857, but it might be time to change that after he meets the beautiful faerie Seokjin.You do not have to have read The Mortal instruments to understand this!///This summary will change propably. I'm really bad at writing summaries...Basically it's a magical AU!





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> In the mid 1800's the Warlock Namjoon gets a visit from two Shadowhunters. They tell him they need him for a delivery of a child, but not just any child. A crossbread between a Shadowhunter and a Demon.
> 
> Shadowhunter/Nephilim: A type of hunter against demons. Half human half angel.  
> Warlock: A child of a demon and a human, can use magic. They often have something called a Warlock Mark that seperates them from normal humans. They can hide their mark to appear human though. (Types of Warlock MArks: Blue Skin, Horns, cat eyes, antlers or even markings on the skin.  
> Faerie: As beautiful as an angel and can be as evil as a demon. They can not lie, but twist the truth. They have magic powers that connects them to the earth.  
> Werewolves: Yeah, you know what that is.  
> Vampire: I don't think I need to explain that.

Namjoon had been woken by a loud bang against his door. Someone was obviously trying very hard to give him a visit.

He sighed and looked out the window to see two Nephilim outside his house. He put on his devilish smirk and opened the door with a flick of his hand.

“Good Morning to you too, couldn’t you two have blessed me with your presence at a different hour?”, he let them walk inside and got a groan from the silver haired Nephilim.

“Namjoon we need you to come with us to Idris! We have received a messenger that stated that there will be a new Warlock born soon.”, the silver haired Shadowhunter seemed to struggle with his words. Why was it such a big deal that there would be a new warlock? And why was this so important that he needed to come with them?

“Little Nephilim I have been alive for many centuries; a birth of a warlock is nothing new for me. Why do you need me really?”, Namjoon grabbed the bottle of absinthe from his shelf with different alcohol around the globe. He poured himself a glass and started sipping the liquor, the absinthe burned down his throat slowly it felt like a snake was slithering down inside of him. He turned around to the two shadow hunters and raised an eyebrow.

The black-haired Nephilim spoke up this time: “It isn’t a normal warlock birth. The mother was a Shadowhunter, she just didn’t know she was one until recently. And well the child is alive it seems. It still hasn’t seen the light of this world, but it seems to be fine, we aren’t sure if the mother will make it without runes, so we need you.”

Namjoon almost lets his glass drop but quickly caught it with a snip of his fingers. How was that possible? How could a Shadowhunter give birth to a warlock? Nephilim were born to fight demons; how could one have a child with the them if the Nephilim would fight back? Maybe it was a demon that was way too strong? But no, the woman hadn’t had any runes, that must be the reason. But still how is the child still alive? Namjoon focused on the boy in front of him again. “A child between a Shadowhunter and a demon that is still alive? But wait, that still does not answer why you would call me. There are more then enough warlocks around Idris… What is the real reason?” He grabbed the glass that had stopped from falling in the mid air and put it on his bar.

Namjoon was more then excited, this was something he hadn’t seen yet in all the years he had lived so far. He had investigated this subject before but found himself in a dead-end. He had wondered if there was even the slightest possibility of having a family as a Warlock, apparently there was none unless you went with adoption there was no way of a Warlock having a child. But even more strange were crossbreeds, he knew that a warlock could only be born between a mundane and a demon. But a Shadowhunter and a demon? Impossible. He had to see this for himself.

“We can’t trust other warlocks right now. We have known you for way longer and you are the high warlock of this city and we thought that this might interest you.”, the silver Nephilim answered. They were clearly still uncomfortable with the subject of telling him a direct answer. He decided to ignore it for now.

“Alright, then. A portal to Idris it is then. Any specific location?”, he took his blue velvet coat from a stool, the coat was a gift that he had received around seventy years ago from an old friend.

“Yes, the Starkweather family residence. It is between the- “, Namjoon didn’t let the black-haired boy finish. He knew that place already, he had after all had contact with one of the former Starkweathers.

“There we go. After you pretty boy.” Namjoon said and gestured for the silver haired Nephilim to walk through.

“My name is Yoongi, Warlock.”, he declared and walked through the portal. Namjoon followed and so did the black-haired Nephilim.

 

The residence of the Starkweathers had fallen apart over the years, just 80 years ago this place was full of unique furniture that often hid a little secret, now the house looked old and ready to collapse. They had stepped out of the portal just about twenty meters away from the house. Yoongi was the first to take a step forward and the black-haired boy followed with a quick pace. Namjoon could hear loud groans of pain when they opened the door. He was shocked after entering the house and seeing a young woman hidden away by a dark linen cloth.

"She is the pregnant Shadowhunter", the black-haired boy stated and Namjoon raised his brow.

"Thank you, boy. And here I thought it was Yoongi.", the black-haired boy rolled his eyes and let Namjoon step behind the cloth.

 

On a big wooden table with some cushions on it laid the unmarked Shadowhunter, Namjoon looked at the male who had dark brown hair and ghost pale skin, he couldn't feel the energy of a Shadowhunter inside of him, but he wasn't a Downworlder, he had to be a mundane.

 

"Who are you? Why is a mundane in Idris?", Namjoon turned around to look for the two boys that had come with him, but they stood behind the cloth.

 

"I'm her husband! My name is Richard Gray and I really don't know what is happening right now and who you all are, but I know that my wife is in labour and I just need help.", Richard stared at Namjoon with wide eyes that were close to crying.

 

"I guess I will be getting my answers after this.", he turned towards the woman who had turned her head away from him and was breathing more rapidly. "I'm Namjoon Nyx a Warlock from Seoul. I am here to help your wife with the delivery, may I?"

 

Richard Gray looked unsure but he seemed to quickly realise that he didn't have many choices here, he nodded and gave the warlock a quiet "Yes." as an answer.

Namjoon stepped closer to the woman and looked down at her face that was scrunched up from the pain she was feeling. He let his hand hoover over her forehead and started to slowly pull his hand downwards towards her feet. He was surprised to truly find a spark of magic respond to his own. He gasped and whispered a quiet "So it is true." before helping the woman with the pain.

 

"I don't have any ingredients to make a potion right now that would help so we just have to use my magic since we couldn't prepare. For now, we have to do most of the things in an old fashioned style, Nephilim bring me some towels and hot water! Be quick she is already enough dilated."

He started whispering strength boosting spells and could feel the woman relaxing under his hand that now rested on her forehead.

 

He looked down at her neck where and rather unusual necklace was found. He knew that necklace, that was after all as to why he knew about the Starkweather family.

 

"You already know that this isn't a normal child, don't you?", he looked at the woman and could see her nod.

"Did your grandfather finish the pendant? Is it for the child?", Namjoon kept on repeating the spell while trying to give the child more health at the same time. But the pendant was doing the most work already the child seemed to be fine for now.

“Yes, it’s for the kid, but I don’t know my grandfather from here. I didn’t know about this world until just some hours ago.”, she inhaled sharply the air before talking again. “I don’t understand what a warlock is, are you a healer?”

“I am of the same race as your child will be. Well not exactly, this birth isn’t normal. The child shouldn’t even be alive, after all you are a Nephilim it seems. I am a child of a demon and a human, a warlock, more known as a witch in your world but I’d prefer if you called me warlock.”

“What? Demon?! As in the creatures from hell?”, the woman’s eyes had widened quickly and looked at the dark-haired warlock in horror.

“Yes, a demon. Servants of the devil or whatever you may call them.”, the husband of the woman continued to be silent, but the warlock saw that he was slowly connecting the dots. Before the man could speak up the two Nephilim had come back with the towels and the water.

“Here you go, Namjoon. Anything else you’ll need?”, the silver haired boy asked. Namjoon gave him a smirk and opened his mouth answer but was interrupted by the woman screaming. The baby was apparently ready to come.

 

It took exactly four hours to deliver the baby, the Nephilim had been right to call the warlock since the woman wouldn’t have made it otherwise, she was barely breathing after the delivery, but she was still alive and would recover. The child was healthy and lucky to be alive thanks to the magical artefact and Namjoon’s magic.  

“So, what will happen now?”, the husband asked, Namjoon turned towards him and saw the stern look in his eyes. He looked towards the two Nephilim and then back to the husband.

“You mean with the child?”, the black-haired Shadowhunter asked while walking closer to the new-born.

“Yes, I don’t think we can just take a half demon back to our apartment! My wife and me never wanted all of this! We don’t to be a part of this… world.”, the woman nodded and looked at the baby in her arms.

“It doesn’t look different from a normal child, but I can feel that this… isn’t human. I just want to continue living a normal life without all of this. Isn’t there something we could do? Give him up for adoption?”, Namjoon huffed and turned towards the Nephilim.

“So, this is why I’m here. Clever, but forget it. This is a Shadowhunter problem, isn’t it? What did the Inquisitor have to say to this?”, Namjoon looked at the two boys and they seemed to squirm under his gaze.

“Wait, don’t tell me that he doesn’t know of this?”, the two Nephilim exchanged a look and smiled slightly.

“Not exactly, me and my friend know that Dearborn has a hate towards Downwolders and would have killed the child upon sight. He isn’t safe with us, so we had to call you.”, Namjoon sighed at Yoongi’s words. The Nephilim was rather intelligent for his young age and Namjoon had already taken a small liking to the boy.

“Alright. In order to continue living like normal people I’ll offer you two to erase your memories of this world completely. You won’t remember having a son or ever meeting me. How does that sound?”, the man nodded quickly and looked towards his wife to wait for her answer.

“And what will happen to the baby?”, she looked down at the boy in her arms and looked towards the warlock again. “I don’t want him to die.”

Namjoon smiled a bit: “The child will grow up with me. I’ll take care of him.”

The couple shared a look and nodded to confirm their decision. Namjoon took the child of the woman’s arms and raised his free hand.

“Do you want to give him a name?”, the warlock asked while getting ready to erase their memories.

“No, I don’t think I have a right to do that. I might be his mother, but I think he should be given a name from someone that lives here. Take care of him for me, please.”, Namjoon nodded at her decision and looked at the two Nephilim.

“What happened tonight will be kept a secret. Want me to lock your memory from this night away?”, the two Nephilim shook their heads and the silver-haired boy spoke up.

“No, we don’t need it. But thank you for the offer.”, Namjoon nodded and started whispering the spell. A golden line formed around his hands and expanded towards the couple, slowly the string pulled away this night memory and put in fake ones of a boring evening at home. He erased the pregnancy completely and send them back to where they lived in the mundane world.

 

They were back in his apartment and Namjoon was ready to shoo the two Nephilim away and out of his apartment, but Yoongi still seemed to have a question on his tongue.

“Alright pretty boy, spill.”, Namjoon still had the baby in his arm and was concentrated on not letting him fall.

“I was just wondering, what are you going to name him?”, Yoongi was standing on his doorstep and biting his lip.

“Ah, let me see. I think I’ll name him… Jungkook. Jungkook Nyx, a warlock without a warlock mark, the first of his own kind.”, Namjoon smiled and looked up at the Nephilim who was smiling back.

“A fitting name, Warlock. Goodbye!”, the Nephilim drew a rune with his stele and made himself invisible to the mundane and walked away towards the institute.

Namjoon sighed and looked down at the brown eyes looking up at him.

“Hello Jungkook, welcome to the world. It’s the first September 1857 and you were just born a hour ago. I promise you to try my best raising you.”, Namjoon was ready to just go to bed again and sleep a bit but he would have to build a crib first. He sighed and smiled, this would be a long and stressful day.


	2. A Guest in Need of Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain faerie runs into the arms of our Warlock in desperate need of help.

Namjoon groaned as he heard Jungkook working in the kitchen. What was the little Warlock up to now? He looked down at the documents he had been reading. They were mostly reports from other Warlocks, telling him about the situation in their cities. He sighed as he finished reading the report from Italy. He took of his glasses and stretched. He was about to call for Jungkook when he heard something shatter in the kitchen.   
“Argh, Jungkook! This better not be my newly brought Potion Flasks!”, he heard a quite “Oh-oh!” and sighed. It was hard having a kid. Sometimes he thought about what it would have been like if he wouldn’t have bought Kook with him. Maybe quieter? Definitely. But he would have been lonely. He had gotten used to having the young warlock around. It had been 16 years since that day, he still couldn’t believe it. Jungkook was sixteen, that meant he would have to let him go soon. Normally Warlocks were way more independent but Jungkook was different. Namjoon smiled as he remembered the day he had tried to let Jungkook alone for a few hours, the younger one had only been 8 at that time, he could still remember it as if it had happened yesterday. He had come back to a trashed house. Everything was broken and a wailing 8-year-old laid int the middle of it all. Namjoon shook of the memory and walked out of his work room in the direction of the kitchen. 

“Jungkook are you alright? What happened in here?”, he opened the door to the kitchen and in there sat Jungkook on the floor between shards of glass and a bowl that had its contents spilled. He groaned but snipped with his fingers and erased the shards.  
“Want to tell me what happened?”, the young warlock opened his mouth but closed it quickly again. Namjoon raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner at the younger one’s antics. That was enough for Jungkook to spill.  
“I tried brewing a healing potion, but it just wouldn’t work! I saw you do it a hundred times! And you told me that every warlock can do it! Every warlock from the ages 6! I am 16, Dad! Why can’t I do it?”, Jungkooks bottom lip started to quiver. Uh-oh, Namjoon kneeled next to Jungkook and brushed with his right hand through the warlock’s hair.   
“You know why, Kook. You aren’t like the others. You’re different! You always have been and that’s okay. Maybe your talent lays somewhere else?”, Namjoon tried to calm him down but it was already to late. Jungkook was starting to cry.   
“It isn’t fair! You can make portals, potions, magic tricks and everything and I can’t even light a candle with my magic! I am the worst warlock ever! Have you seen Madeline? She is 5 and she can create a portal! She is five!”, Jungkook had started screaming while he kept on ranting. Namjoon pulled him closer and into his arms.  
“Jungkook I love you so much. You don’t have to be the best. Being you is enough. Look at the humans. Do they cry because they can not produce a portal? No they don’t! They are just as important in this world as you and me. Just because you can’t do something doesn’t mean you are useless! Look at your agility and fighting skills! You have become strong without even using magic. I am proud of you and you do not have to prove anything to me.”, the older warlock waved with his hand and produced a tissue out of tin air.  
“Here you go, now dry these tears. Your magic might awake later, but it seems now isn’t the time and that is okay. Just be you for now. “, the younger one sighed and blew his noose.   
Namjoon stood up and cleaned the kitchen fully with another swish of his hand.   
It was true, Jungkook should be able to use magic already. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was half a Nephilim. Who knew? This hadn’t happened before. He couldn’t ask anyone because Jungkook might be killed if others realized why he was different.   
“How about you go and get us some ingredients?”, Jungkook looked up and nodded.  
“Yeah, okay. What should I get?”, Jungkook stood up and Namjoon thought quickly about what he could actually need.  
“I have a list that I made yesterday in the cabinet.”, he opened the cabinet over the stove and gabbed the parchment paper.   
“You can find all of these I think but leave the hoya carnosa. You’ll only find her close to the entrance of the faire folk and I do not want you close to that.”  
Jungkook nodded and walked outside. He looked a bit better but still sad. It was had to raise a kid, Namjoon was somehow happy that he wouldn’t have to go through this ever again. 

Namjoon had decided to lay down after finishing his work and renewing the protections shields in their home. He was spread out on the sofa with a book about herbal medicine when he heard a loud knocking on the door.   
“Just for once I would actually like to have a little bit of free time.”, He sighed and put the book down. He pushed his hair back and put on his blue velvet coat. With a flick of his hand the whole house was covered in magic that hid everything magical from mundane eyes.  
He opened the door with a clever greeting on his tongue but quickly swallowed it as he saw who stood there. Why would one of them search for him? He drew up his eyebrow in a questioning manner and mustered the faerie boy before stepping aside and letting the other in.  
“Hey.”, was the only thing the boy said as he was let in. Namjoon was confused. Why would the Fair Folk search the help of a Warlock?  
“Okay. Well hello faerie, how can I help you?”, he couldn’t not notice the unearthly beauty of the other. The fair folk really were something else. Namjoon had only a few times come in contract with them through the years. Once to erase the memory of a young man that had fallen in love with one of their kind, another time to deliver a message to the Seelie court and then to save Mono. Oh Mono, the faerie with the red hair that seemed to glow like Ember. They didn’t really have a relationship; it was just a game to them both. It had made Namjoon feel more alive again, and Mono had seen the other side of the world. He had taken her out of the fair folk world and deeply regretted it. She hadn’t been ready to see the other world and her body had started collapsing, not even his magic could have saved her. After that he hadn’t had much contact with the fair folk.  
“I’m Seokjin and I need you to help me, Warlock.”, the faerie was leaning against the wall and clutching his side a bit.  
“My name is Namjoon. What do you need help with?”, Seokjin grimaced and removed his hand from his stomach. Namjoon saw blood starting to spread on his clothes.   
“A wound? Why not use your own magic?”, Warlock was still on edge. Fair folk could heal themselves. This could be a trick.   
“It was stabbed by a shax demon and I too far away from my own land. Just help me please, I promise I mean no harm.”, Namjoon nodded and helped the other towards the sofa. He kicked his book away and helped the faerie lay down.

“Keep on breathing slowly, Seokjin. As what was the shax disguised?”, Namjoon went into the kitchen and gathered the herbs he needed.   
“A scorpion, I hate these insect demons. They look disgusting. Shouldn’t the Nephilim take care of them? Why was there a shax demon just strolling around in the park!”, the faerie groaned and shook a bit. The poison had already started to flow into his system.   
Namjoon cut open the shirt Seokjin was wearing and stared to put on the mixture. Seokjin shrieked as he felt the burn of the mixture. Namjoon grimaced and kneeled next to the other before starting to his spell. He took the pain from the other and tried to speed up the healing process. He saw how the wound started to close and the poison started to evaporate into the air.  
The faerie sighed and closed his eyes. “Thank you. I didn’t know if this would work, but hey it did. I’m happy.”  
Namjoon hummed and stood up again. He looked at the clock and the again to the faerie.  
“What were you doing in the park?”, the faerie opened one of his eyes and Namjoon had to hold back a gasp. The brown eyes of Seokjin seemed so warm, he really had forgotten how beautiful faerie folk was. Unearthly beauty like an angel, but the souls and hearts of demons. That’s what faeries were described as. But hey Namjoon wasn’t an angel himself, he was after all a true child of a demon.   
“I was walking around, just enjoying the evening.”, Namjoon raised his eyebrow in suspicion and nodded.  
“Sure. What is the real reason?”, the faerie bit his top lip and looked towards the door.   
“You are horrible at lying. Just tell me or I’ll send you back to where you came from.”, that hit the spot. The other jumped up and shook his head.   
“No! I.. I don’t want to go back!”, Namjoon was officially confused. Did Seokjin run away? What had happened?  
“Care to explain why you do not want to go home?”, the other sighed and sat down again.  
“I can’t tell you. I just don’t agree with some of my queen’s rules and decided to search a life in the mundane world. I just want to have a normal life.”, Namjoon knew that Seokjin couldn’t be lying so this was only a twisted version of the truth.   
“You want to live like a human? Why? Don’t you faeries find mundane life annoying?”, Seokjin gave Namjoon an angry stare.  
“Any more stereo types you want to throw at me Warlock?”, Namjoon held up his hands in defence and sighed.  
“Okay, Okay. You win. No more teasing the faerie. So, what is your plan? You don’t really have money in your world and that is something that is necessary in this world.”  
Seokjin smiled and looked up at Namjoon. “Please, I am pretty enough to get me the next billionaire walking around the corner. I bet I just must smile at him, and he will throw money at me. It isn’t like humans have a lot of intelligence.”  
The warlock scoffed and was about to say something as the front door swung open and he heard Jungkook storm in.  
“I got everything! And as I was walking through the park a faerie stopped me to bring you a message! You won’t believe this, but their prince is gone! Maybe he was kidnapped? Or- “, the young warlock stopped as he opened the door to the living room.  
Namjoon took a steady breath before he turned around to Seokjin.  
“The faerie folk prince is lost, huh?”, Seokjin smiled sheepish at the Warlock.  
“Alright, so I might be on the run. Help me, please?”  
“Dad? What is a faerie doing in our home? Please don’t tell me you kidnapped their prince!”, Namjoon groaned buried his face in his hands. He would never have a moment of peace in his life.  
“Jungkook, meet Seokjin. Seokjin meet my son, Jungkook. We are going to help Seokjin take cover for a while.”  
“Son?! But you are a warlock! You can’t have children.”, Seokjin mustered Jungkook with a confused gaze.  
“He’s adopted. But that doesn’t matter right now. We must cover you in some spells. If not, they’ll have found you in seconds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudo and a comment please! Thanks in advance <3


End file.
